Morning Campers!
by Lancelotlaureate
Summary: A little holiday for team TARDIS is just what the Doctor ordered. 1957, a English holiday camp full of holiday-makers. And their mission is to have fun.


…

Barbara swatted herself with the paper-made fan as she and her fellow travellers put down their suitcases in the chalet living room at the 'Evergreen Holiday Camp' which was situated in a cosy seaside town located somewhere in East Sussex.

"Well this will do nicely." Barbara said the words with pure contentment. After months of jungles, swamps, and running away from monsters, she was ready for a relaxing time in a 1950's English holiday camp.

When the TARDIS had landed in 1957, Ian and Barbara assumed the old boy would have a look around and then take off as quickly as possible- they certainly had expected the cunning white haired alien to book the four of them into a chalet for a fun filled week of activities at a holiday camp.

Ian carried their bags into the bedrooms whilst the Doctor looked somewhat dissatisfied with the accommodation. Susan in contrast was alight with excitement.

"Oh Grandfather, it's a real life holiday camp in England. I heard about them when I was at Coal Hill. Duncan Walters mentioned being dragged to one by his parents. I'm not sure why he was complaining, it's so cute here! The chalets are a lovely pale yellow and everything is small and quaint."

"I'm afraid the bedrooms are a bit small," Ian said as he joined them again. "It's going to be rather cramped with us sharing, Doctor. Wouldn't it be better if Barbara and I shared instead?"

The Doctor's eyebrow rose. "No it would not, dear boy. I think that will look rather suspicious. No it's much safer this way."

Ian didn't bother to argue. The truth was he didn't care too much as long as he got to enjoy the English life again, even if it was only for a little while. He'd missed so many things about his home country and his family, and being at a camp in the 1950's only reminded him of the summers he'd spent at Butlins with his nieces and nephews. He was determined to enjoy himself and for once get some relaxation after many weeks of perilous adventures on alien worlds.

…

In their own bedroom, Susan watched Barbara as she folded the few clothes they had into piles, and placed them into a small chest of drawers. The young girl giggled at her older companion. "Oh Barbara you don't have to do that now. We should go and see if Grandfather and Ian are ready, and go and look around."

Barbara's face remained straight as she placed more of her belongings into the drawers. "This will have to be done at some point. We have plenty of time for fun I just don't want to leave this place a mess."

"Do you think the men will have put things away?"

"Well just because Ian and the Doctor live like pigs, doesn't mean we should sink to their level does it?"

Susan laughed. "No, but I just want to get out of this room and do something."

Barbara let out a warm smile and took Susan's hands in hers. "Why don't you go and see what's going on outside and the rest of us will catch up with you in a moment?"

"Alright, but don't be too long. I do want to spend some time with you, you know?"

Barbara smiled and pushed her young friend to the door. "I promise we'll only be a moment. I'll just freshen up and then be right there."

Susan smiled and scurried from the room, colliding with the Doctor and Ian as she made her way out of the chalet. Ian chuckled as she brushed past him hurriedly. "Hello, someone's eager to get somewhere."

She waved goodbye and ran out into the open, running down the stairs of the chalet block at great speed. Barbara came out of her bedroom and smiled at the two men as they watched Susan race off into the distance of the camp.

"She's very excited, I thought I'd let her go off and explore by herself," Barbara said.

The Doctor laughed, clutching his stomach. "My dear granddaughter has the energy of a sprite."

"Well, Doctor," Ian said. "What do you suppose us old people should do first?"

The Doctor pursed his lips together and thought for a moment. "I have no idea, my boy. You two have much more experience of these places than I have. What do you suggest hmm? What exactly does one do here?"

Barbara grabbed the men by their sleeves and dragged them towards their bedroom. "Oh no you don't! Put your clothes away and then we can head out. Let Susan make some friends of her own before we cramp her style."

The Doctor and Ian exchanged glances and sighed.

…

Susan skipped happily towards the main green outside the rows and rows of chalets that lined the holiday camp with an almost military and regimented precision. She smiled when she saw there was a large patio area in the centre where lots of fellow campers were sunbathing on the grass. She sat down next to a girl who looked a very similar age to herself, and she smiled at her as she played with the blades of grass beneath her fingers.

"Hello," she said a moment later, hoping the girl wouldn't be too offended with her starting a conversation. She knew some people on Earth didn't like to open up very much; she'd often got in trouble at Coal Hill for being too nosy. But holiday camps seemed much more welcoming- people having fun together and mixing with different kinds of people.

The girl smiled back at her warmly. "Hello."

"I'm Susan."

The girl laughed. "Oh goodness, I'm called Susan too! Susan Adams. How strange."

Susan giggled. "Well it's a great name. Are you here with your family?"

"Yes," Susan Adams replied. She pointed to where a group of people were queuing by some sort of food kiosk. "That's my father, mother, my two brothers, and my grandma. I said I was too old to come here being sixteen but they didn't listen. How about you, who are you here with?"

Susan thought for a moment. In all the rushing about, booking accommodation and settling in, she'd forgotten to get their story straight. She could hardly say she was with her two teachers on a school excursion. She thought for a moment. "I'm here with my grandfather and also my mother and father."

She giggled when she thought about what Ian and Barbara would say about her claiming them as her parents. She herself rather liked having parents even if it was only for a short while.

"Well," the other Susan said happily. "Would you like to get some ice cream and spy on the cute boys at the pool?"

Susan laughed. "Yes please."

…

Sitting in the sunshine, Ian, Barbara, and the Doctor noticed Susan had made a new friend, and watched as she and the girl sat under the shade of a tree, spying on the young men entering the nearby pool.

"She's got herself a nice view," Barbara said with a grin as she looked over at the assortment of men walking by in their fairly tight swimming trunks.

"It's very hot," the Doctor said, interrupting her thought processes.

Barbara looked over to where people were playing football on one of the fields. "Perhaps we ought to sort out something to do. What about a game of table tennis? I saw some people playing it in that hall we passed."

"I'm game," Ian replied, rubbing his hands together. "Doctor?"

The Doctor shook them away. His eyes narrowed towards the food kiosk. "We didn't get breakfast this morning in all that rush. I think I'll sample some of the cuisine here if you don't mind."

He tapped Barbara's arm gently and then moved away, making his way into an orderly queue by the kiosk, waving his hat back and forth beside him like a fan.

Barbara laughed. "I don't know exactly what he's expecting. Haute cuisine?"

"A 99 will do him good," Ian said.

She nudged her friend. "Come on then, time for me to beat you at table tennis. My father took me to play when I was a child, I got quite good."

She linked her arm through his and they headed off in the direction of the sports hall.

…

At dinner time, Susan finally joined her family at one of the basic wooden tables and benches that filled the dining hall. Every table was identical to the last and the room was packed with a variety of families in loud chatter as they tucked into their evening meal of sausage and mashed potato. Susan had changed outfits for the evening, wearing a yellow summer dress and a black cardigan to go over it. She wore a matching yellow head band to accessorise. When she sat down the Doctor grumbled.

"Where have you been all day child?"

"Sorry, Grandfather, but I was with my friend Sue. We lost track of the time after going to the pool."

"We don't mind," Barbara said. "We had fun too. I beat Ian at table tennis by quite a large margin."

Ian scoffed and then shovelled more mashed potato into his mouth. Susan leaned over and kissed her grandfather on the cheek. "I hope you had fun too, Grandfather. Tonight there's going to be a disco; I hope you'll dance with me."

The Doctor nearly choked on his sausage and dabbed his mouth with his handkerchief. "Goodness gracious, me dance? I think I may retire to my room with a good book instead."

"The green coats won't be happy about that," Barbara told him. "They want all the guests to join in."

"I don't care what the green coats have to say. They can mind their own business hmmm?"

Ian dabbed a piece of bread into the gravy swamped on his plate and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "You know I've missed real food like this," he said, ignoring the Doctor completely. "Proper food, on proper plates, with proper company."

The Doctor picked up a forkful of lumpy mashed potato and grimaced. "I'm not sure I'd call this proper food, dear boy, but I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh I feel just at home," Barbara added. "Reminds me a bit of the dining hall at Coal Hill School."

"Complete with sticky floors," Ian chipped in.

"All the luxuries of a five star resort," the Doctor scoffed.

…

The music blared around them as Susan, Ian and Barbara made their way to the disco that evening dressed in their finest party clothes. The schoolteachers only had what had been in the TARDIS wardrobe but Barbara had managed to find a polka dot dress, and Ian had found a striped blue shirt and white slacks. Susan had changed for the third time that day and was wearing a glittery halter neck dress in purple.

The disco was held in a large hall and as soon as they entered the doors, a burst of music hit them- rock and roll tunes blaring around the room, and families and couples dancing on the floor in the middle of the area. Everybody seemed to be having a good time already and Susan waved to Sue who she saw on the other end of the floor chatting to some other girls their age. Ian and Barbara called after her as she left them standing there, but shrugged when they realised it wasn't worth worrying about.

"I'm really starting to feel like her dad after all," Ian said, shouting above the music. He looked at the people dancing around them. "Shall we show them how it's really done?"

Barbara nodded and Ian took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The up-tempo tune had them shaking their hips immediately and they both laughed as they kept bumping into each other in the crowded space. Barbara started to twist to the floor, moving her body from side to side with great amusement.

"Come on Ian, do the twist with me!"

Ian laughed and copied her, swivelling his feet on the spot and then moving from side to side to the music. For some reason he'd lost all his inhibitions and didn't even care that a crowd of people had gathered to watch them.

"What's so fascinating?" Barbara whispered.

Ian chuckled. "I think we're doing a dance that hasn't been popularised just yet. So much for not changing history!"

From the other side of the dance floor Susan clapped with joy at watching her friends let their hair down and dance like they'd never done before. She laughed as Ian threw his arms into the air in a wave motion. Sue giggled beside her.

"Your dad's pretty cute!"

"My dad?" Susan replied, rather flummoxed for a moment before she realised her friend meant Ian. "Oh yes, he is, isn't he?"

"What?"

Susan laughed nervously. "I mean, he likes to think he is. He's old though isn't he?"

"No he seems the opposite. Must have had you young."

"Oh yes, they were teen runaways," she lied. Sue seemed intrigued, so Susan continued. "My grandfather went ballistic when he found out she was pregnant. He gave Ian…Dad…a stern talking to!"

"Your stories are so much more interesting than mine."

…

The Doctor awoke the next morning to the sound of a jingle playing through a small speaker on the wall of their bedroom in the chalet. He grumpily sat up and looked over at Ian who was rubbing his bleary eyes, still a little tired from the night's festivities.

"Good morning campers- rise and shine," said a cheery female voice through the speaker.

The Doctor harrumphed as he noticed the clock read seven-thirty. He tossed his pillow at Ian and sighed. "Who is that woman, Chatterton, and why is she telling me to rise and shine?"

"Not a morning person, Doctor?"

"If I wanted to be woken up like I was in the army, I'd have enrolled!"

Ian couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor really hadn't got the hang of holiday camp lark. "It's the wake up call, and it means breakfast will be served soon. She's one of the green coats wishing us a happy morning."

"It'd be a happier morning without the merriment, thank you."

"Well, time to get dressed, I suppose. Barbara and I have lots of things planned today."

"You really are enjoying this getaway aren't you my boy?" the Doctor said as he slowly got out of bed, slipped on a dressing gown, and headed toward the door. "I must say it has done you both the world of good. You seem younger somehow."

"Well it reminds us so much of home, you see. My family used to come all the time. I went back in '61 with my brother and his children. My niece Diana used to drag me all over the place, doing all the sports and what not." He seemed reflective for a moment. "Huh, well I suppose that hasn't happened yet has it being that its 1957?"

The Doctor didn't reply.

…

Barbara and Susan had also woken to the jingle on the speaker and were getting ready for the day ahead. Susan was brushing her hair whilst Barbara applied her false eyelashes in front of the small mirror on the dressing table.

"Are you going to see Sue today?" she asked, checking her lipstick in the mirror.

"For a bit, but then we both said we'd see our families too."

"It's lovely to hear you say that."

"Say what?"

Barbara shuffled on the spot and looked at her through the mirror. "That we're a family. The four of us certainly have become a close unit haven't we? And despite the fact I'm much too young to be your mother, well, I've found I quite like this little rouse."

"And you like being married to Ian," Susan said with a sly smile.

"Now, don't be silly. Hurry up- we need to get to the hall so we don't miss breakfast."

…

The next few days at the camp went by rather quickly, and on the second last day there, Ian and Barbara felt rather gloomy that it would all soon be coming to an end. The Saturday had been the perfect day for the many competitions and games that were taking place. The sun was shining, and the weather was mild which made everything that bit more exciting. The 'knobbly knees' competition was the first event taking place and the Doctor and Ian got in line with the other men and waited for the judge to get ready to begin examining their legs.

"What is the point of this, dear boy?" the Doctor said as he reluctantly pulled his trouser legs up over his knees. Ian laughed when he saw that the Doctor was wearing suspenders.

"It's just a bit of fun, Doctor. It's a little contest to see who has the knobbliest knees!"

The Doctor scoffed. "It's rather odd, but I shall try to get in the spirit of it. Come along Chesterton, roll up your trousers."

Barbara and Susan watched as Ian rolled up his trousers to reveal a rather tanned pair of legs next to the slightly pale legs of the Doctor. Barbara cheered and whooped along with all the other holidaymakers as the judge passed the row of men. When the judge got to the Doctor and Ian. who were last in the line, he looked down at the Doctor and chuckled.

"I think we have a winner here," he said loudly. "This gentleman has the knobbliest knees I've ever seen!"

"I'm not deaf!" the Doctor shouted. "And also what do you mean by that?"

…

The teenage beauty pageant that was being held by the poolside was due to commence, and the families sat on the grass as the girls lined up beside the pool side dressed in their very pretty dresses in an array of colours and styles. Barbara sat with a book on her lap and a big sunhat on her head to block out the intense heat of the midday sun. Ian and the Doctor sat on either side of her and they waited patiently as they saw Susan emerge near the end of the line of girls. She had opted for a lime green dress and matching heels, and she wore a white daisy flower clip in her hair. Beside her was her friend Sue who was dressed in a striped dress and cardigan. Though they shared a name they looked nothing alike. Where Susan was short, Sue was tall, and where Susan was dark, Sue was fair.

"Doesn't Susan look beautiful?" Barbara said to her companions as she fanned herself with her book.

The Doctor and Ian nodded and watched as two female and one male judge came onto the scene.

"The other girls may as well just go home," the Doctor said. "She gets her beauty from my side of the family."

Ian laughed and pointed to where the judges stood examining Susan as she twirled enthusiastically on the spot for them. "She's really getting into it isn't she?"

He leaned in closer to the Doctor. "Are you sure Susan's not really from 1960's Earth?"

Barbara chuckled. "Remember Ian, she's brilliant at some things and excruciatingly bad at others. Fitting in at lively holiday camps of the 1950's seems to be right up her street."

"The Doctor on the other hand…"

"Now, now Chesterfield, I'll admit there are aspects to this experience that leave me cold as a fish, but there are also things, that is, elements that even I can appreciate."

Barbara told them to be quiet as an announcer voice came over the loud speaker. The joyful female voice rambled on about the glorious weather for a few minutes and then started to declare the winners. Susan's name was called out third and she shrieked with joy at being able to get a small trophy. Ian and Barbara stood up and clapped wildly in her direction, Ian putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling as she claimed her third place victory.

…

When Susan joined her friends at the poolside, she found they'd already beaten her and changed into their swimwear before her. She'd only just got back after her victory party with Sue and after the exhaustion of the contest she was glad to be back with her 'make-believe' family.

"Well done Susan," Barbara told her, giving her a sideways hug.

"All I did was wear a pretty dress, but I did enjoy being admired."

"Well, it's still nice to come third."

"I think she should have come first," the Doctor said as he sweated in his full Edwardian outfit. "I know a fix when I see one."

"Oh Doctor, all those girls deserved it," Ian said. "And I'm sure their families thought the same thing."

"Well, I don't suppose I would ever win a beauty contest," Barbara said.

"Of course you would Barbara," Ian said but as soon as the words had escaped his lips he felt embarrassed at saying them. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world but he didn't want her to know he thought that. "That is if no one else was entering."

Barbara's face turned from a smile to a scowl. "Oh! Come here you!"

There was a glint of fury in her eye and Ian backed away quickly unsure of her intent.

"I was just teasing!" he said in defence. "Barbara, really I was!"

"Oh were you? You better run Chesterton!"

Barbara chased him to the pool's edge and then she quickly pushed him into the swimming pool as they ran past. Finally, she jumped in after him and began to dunk his head under the water. "Take that!" she called, enjoying the experience a little too much.

Ian splashed the water back at her as they wrestled playfully for a full few minutes in the water. Laughing at their charming interactions, Susan leapt in beside her teachers and began to splash Ian furiously. The Doctor huffed and puffed as he stood above the water shaking his head at them in disbelief, but before he could complain, they all grabbed him from the edge of the pool and pulled him into the water fully clothed. As he made contact with the water he stared at them for a moment as he composed himself. With a surprise from everyone he started to laugh- laughing maniacally as he trod water beside his friends.

…

With suitcases in hand, the travellers left the holiday camp, looking back at it one last time as they headed for the TARDIS. Ian held Barbara back for a moment, letting Susan and the Doctor walk on ahead.

"So, we're only a few years away from where we left. You don't suppose…"

Barbara knew what he was thinking and wasn't surprised that he'd eventually bring it up. She suspected he had wanted to talk about it sooner but hadn't found the right moment. After all the fun with the three legged race and the disco and the night life they experienced, they'd barely had time for important discussions.

"I can't deny it hasn't crossed my mind, Ian."

"But you don't want to stay?"

"You do?" She looked at him. He looked sorrowful and reflective.

He scratched the back of his head and stared up at the sky. "Oh I don't know. I just miss all this, and this is the only time we've gotten so close."

"What about the time we were an inch tall?" She laughed but Ian remained sombre. "I'm sorry Ian. I know it's so close but it just seems wrong somehow. We couldn't go home because at this point in 1957 we're already there. We wouldn't be able to work at Coal Hill or even spend time with friends. By the time we did get to 1963 we'd be older and different."

"So you don't think it could work, living somewhere away from it, just for five years, just us?"

"It sounds tempting but are we really ready to leave the Doctor before he's really tried to get us back to the right time?"

Ian nodded. "I suppose it would be unfair not to let the Doctor have another stab at it. I mean, he was close enough this time, and Susan, well…I'd hate to miss her grow up a little more."

Barbara squeezed his hand. "We miss our families but at least we have one right here and now, and until we get home I'm grateful for that."

Ian smiled. "You're right, let's give it another go? You never know next landing might be 1963 Shoreditch, right outside those junkyard gates."

He took her hand and they began to walk to catch up with the Doctor and Susan. "Our carriage awaits Barbara…" Ian said with a grin, "After you."


End file.
